


VID - Let's Dance to Joy Division

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: So if you're ever feeling down, grab your purse and take a taxi to the darker side of town, that's where we'll be...





	VID - Let's Dance to Joy Division

**vid title:** Let's Dance to Joy Division  
**music:** The Wombats  
**source:** Supernatural Wayward Sisters  
**duration:** 3:11  
**notes:** Made for 2018.  
**summary:** So if you're ever feeling down, grab your purse and take a taxi to the darker side of town, that's where we'll be...  
**content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills) and graphic violence

 **download:** [streaming video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4bhBdeFwwJs)  
[139mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4ffnt00bcm7dvoa/%5B2018_Club_Vivid%5Dkiki_miserychic-Let%27s_Dance_to_Joy_Division.m4v/file)

_I'm back in Liverpool_  
And everything seems the same  
But I worked something out last night  
That changed this little boy's brain  
A small piece of advice  
That took twenty-two years in the making  
And I will break it for you now  
Please learn from my mistakes  
Please learn from my mistakes 

_Let's dance to Joy Division_  
And celebrate the irony  
Everything is going wrong  
But we're so happy 

_Let's dance to Joy Division_  
And raise our glass to the ceiling  
'Cause this could all go so wrong  
But we're so happy  
Yeah, we're so happy 

_So, if you're ever feeling down_  
Grab your purse and take a taxi  
To the darkest side of town  
That's where we'll be  
And we will wait for you  
And lead you through the dance floor  
Up to the DJ booth  
You know what to ask for  
You know what to ask for 

_Go ask for Joy Division_  
And celebrate the irony  
Everything is going wrong  
But we're so happy  
Let's dance to Joy Division  
And raise our glass to the ceiling  
'Cause this could all go so wrong 

_But we're so happy  
Yeah, we're so happy_

_Let the love tear us apart_  
I found the cure for a broken heart  
Let it tear us apart  
Let the love tear us apart  
I found the cure for a broken heart  
Let it tear us apart (let it tear us apart)  
So, let the love tear us apart  
I found the cure for a broken heart  
Let it tear us apart (let it tear us apart)  
So, let the love tear us apart  
I found the cure for a broken heart  
Let it tear us apart, let it tear us apart, let it tear us apart 

_Let's dance to Joy Division_  
And celebrate the irony  
Everything is going wrong  
But we're so happy  
Let's dance to Joy Division  
And raise our glass to the ceiling  
'Cause this could all go so wrong  
But we're so happy  
Yeah, we're so happy  
So happy  
Yeah, we're so happy  
So happy  
Yeah, we're so happy  



End file.
